Historia Interaktywna
PROJEKT POD OFICJALNYM PATRONATEM GARDENA ~ Garden Zadzwoń już teraz! ---- Witam! Jeśli jesteście na tej wiki przynajmniej od początku tego roku, to zapewne wiecie o istnieniu past interaktywnych, które zostały tu zapoczątkowane przez świętej pamięci Pana Cube'a . No, a przynajmniej KIEDYŚ coś takiego było na wiki, gdyż po wakacyjnym restarcie wszystkie zniknęły wraz z trollpastami. A były to min. : Historia Wspólnie Opowiadana (moja ulubiona) Historia Wybrana I wiele innych. Wszystkie bardzo mi się spodobały i miałem przy nich ogromny wkład, więc postanowiłem je odrodzić :). Admini, spokojnie, zamierzam trzymać tu balans między humorem a strachem, więc zamiast kasować, zabezpieczajcie stronę, żeby byle ipki jej nie psuły. Co do moich planów dotyczących powrotu tego typu past pisałem już o tym na moim blogu, lecz czekałem tydzień z hakiem i nikt nic nie dopisał na ten temat. A zapewniam, że będę tej pasty pilnował, usuwał lub zmieniał niewłaściwe treści, a w krytycznym wypadku sam będę rozwijał pastę. Mam więc nadzieję, że taki powrót się wam spodoba, a w szczególności naszym adminom, biurokratom i moderatorom :). A teraz zasady: 1. Nie psujemy i nie niszczymy pasty na wszelakie sposoby. 2. Ogarniamy się z treścią podpisów i ortografią, bo historia ta ma utrzymać jak i balans, jak i sens. 3. Gra polega na dopisywaniu strony i swojego nicku w nawiasie, i pod tym jakichś akcji, które można wykonać, a następnie numer strony, do której trzeba przejść. Oto przykład : W oddali dostrzegasz mężczyznę w dresie, lecz nie wiesz, czy jest on wrogo nastawiony. podchodzisz (numer strony) Omijasz go (numer strony) W nawiasie dopisujemy numer strony, żeby nie było :). Jeśli jednak dana strona nie istnieje, dopisujemy również jni (skrót od Jeszcze Nie Istnieje). Jeśli dalej macie jakieś pytania, piszcie w komentarzach pod pastą. Aktualny stan pasty - "Pre-Alpha". Awans na "Alphe" - 250 " grywalnych" stron. Tak więc gotowi ? No to Let's go Strona Start (Hobbit100) Jesteś obywatelem Polski, a dokładniej Warszawy. Prowadzisz normalne życie, ale tylko do czasu, gdy począłeś widzieć jakieś dziwne rzeczy, rzeczy, których nie potrafisz opisać, czyli min. sylwetki postaci na drzewach i dachach niskich budynków, czy cień poruszający się za tobą, gdy przechodzisz przez zaułek. Pewnego wieczoru wracając do domu, już chciałeś otworzyć drzwi, gdy nagle ktoś cię zaatakował od tyłu chloroformem i straciłeś przytomność. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 1. Strona 1 (Hobbit100) Budzisz się w ciemnej, ciasnej i obłożonej zniszczonym kamieniem celi. Jedynym źródłem światła jest mała lampka na suficie, dzięki czemu dostrzegasz na środku pomieszczenia talerz z dziwnie wyglądającą zupą. Dostrzegasz też zamknięte drzwi ze stali z małym pancernym okienkiem, przez które nic nie widać. Ty sam zaś ubrany jesteś w pomarańczowy dres więzienny. Aż się głowisz nad pytaniem - Co ja tu do cholery robię ! W każdym razie musisz się jakoś stąd wydostać. *Czekasz (2) *Jesz zupę (3) *Bierzesz a następnie rozbijasz lampkę, by mieć coś, jako broń (4) *Wylewasz zupę, a następnie bierzesz talerz jako broń (5) *Wylewasz zupę pod drzwi (6) *Rozbijasz lampkę, by w całym pomieszczeniu zapanował mrok (7) Strona 2 (Hobbit100) Postanawiasz czekać na to, aż coś się stanie. Po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie przez drzwi wchodzi strażnik w zielonym mundurze i hełmie. *Czekasz, aż coś zrobi (8) *Rozmawiasz z nim (9) *Atakujesz go (10) *Mijasz go (11) *Odbierasz mu pałkę policyjną, którą ma za pasem (12) Strona 3 (Hobbit100) Jesteś głodny, a jako iż nic nie masz oprócz zupy, zabierasz się do jedzenia. Ledwo jednak ją tykasz, a już myślisz, że to zły pomysł, gdyż składniki prawdopodobnie były dobierane na odwal się, a i tak były przeterminowane. Niedobrze ci. Co robisz? *Jesz ją dalej (13) *Przestajesz jeść (2) *Wylewasz zupę (6) *Tłuczesz talerz (5) Strona 4 (Hobbit100) Zaniepokojony o swoje bezpieczeństwo jednym machnięciem pięści zbijasz żarówkę i ją bierzesz jako prowizoryczną broń, przez co w celi zapada ciemność, po czym czekasz. W końcu do pokoju wchodzi strażnik w zielonym ubraniu i hełmie. *Atakujesz go (22) *Nie ruszasz się w nadziei, że w tych ciemnościach cię nie zobaczy (14) *Korzystasz z jego nieuwagi i wywijasz się z celi (11) Strona 5 (Hobbit100) Wylewasz zupę, a następnie bierzesz talerz, żeby w razie niebezpieczeństwa mieć się czym bronić. Czekasz więc nieokreślony czas, aż do pokoju wchodzi strażnik w zielonym ubraniu i hełmie. *Rozbijasz mu talerz na głowie (15) *Wymijasz go (11) *Odkładasz talerz i rozpoczynasz negocjacje (9) Strona 6 (Hobbit100) Zupa wygląda obrzydliwie, więc bez żalu wylewasz ją pod drzwi. Czekasz więc na to, aż coś się stanie, gdyż nie masz w tej celi nic do roboty, aż w końcu do pomieszczenia wchodzi strażnik w zielonym ubraniu, który ślizga się na kałuży zupy i mimo posiadania hełmu upada i rozbija sobie czaszkę. Właśnie zabiłeś człowieka ! *Przeszukujesz ciało (16) *Wychodzisz z pomieszczenia (17) Strona 7 (Hobbit100) Nie wiedząc, co się za chwilę stanie, rozbijasz żarówkę sprawnym machnięciem pięścią, przez co w pomieszczeniu zapanował mrok. Czekasz więc niepewny w tej ciemnicy, aż w końcu drzwi otwierają się i dostrzegasz w nich strażnika w zielonym ubraniu i hełmie. *Kryjesz się w ciemnościach (18) *Wymijasz go (11) *Starasz się go nastraszyć (19) Strona 8 (Hobbit100)Kategoria:Opowiadania Postanawiasz się nie ruszać, oddając się tym samym na łaskę strażnika. Ten zaś tylko się tobie przygląda i mówi "Za mną śmieciu !", po czym wyciąga kajdanki. *Wściekasz się i go atakujesz (10) *Pytasz go, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi (9) *Posłusznie dajesz się zakuć (20) *Wymijasz go (11) Strona 9 (Hobbit100) Powoli podchodzisz do strażnika i pytasz "Czy wie pan, co ja tu robię ?", lecz zamiast odpowiedzi strażnik cię popycha mówiąc "Milcz szczylu !". *Kontratakujesz (10) *Zdajesz się na jego łaskę (8) *Odbierasz mu pałkę policyjną, którą ma za pasem (12) *Wymijasz go (11) Strona 10 (Hobbit100) Chcąc ocalić skórę, kopiesz strażnika w czuły punkt, po czym ten się zwija z bólu. *Dobijasz go (21) *Zostawiasz go na pastwę losu (11) Strona 11 (Hobbit100) Jakimś cudem wymijasz strażnika (Powalając go przy tym na ziemię) i zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą wbiegasz na kamienny korytarz pełen cel, tyle że z kratami zamiast pancernych drzwi. Znajdujesz się teraz na rozwidleniu i mimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła dobrze widzisz to, co cię otacza. Korytarz jednak ma parę odnóg. *Idziesz prosto (47) *Idziesz w lewo (23) *Idziesz w prawo (24) *Przeszukujesz inne cele (25) Strona 12 (Hobbit100) Czując, że strażnik nie ma według ciebie dobrych zamiarów, zręcznym ruchem wyciągasz mu zza pasa pałkę policyjną. Gdzie chcesz uderzyć ? *W głowę (26) *W brzuch (27) *W rękę (28) *W nogę (29) *W krocze (10) *Zmieniasz zdanie i uciekasz (11) Strona 13 (Hobbit100)Kategoria:GryKategoria:Opowiadania Jesteś głodny, więc mimo, iż zupa jest co najwyżej do wyrzucenia, wcinasz ją dalej. W końcu czujesz, jak twój ostatni "prawdziwy" posiłek podchodzi ci do gardła. *Połykasz "te pyszności" (30) *Wydalasz (31) *Wstrzymujesz się z wydalaniem (32) Strona 14 (Misko02) Siedzisz w ciemności, jednak strażnik włącza latarkę, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Boisz się, że zaraz cię znajdzie. Co robisz? *Atakujesz go (22) *Siedzisz dalej (18) *Próbujesz czmychnąć (11) Strona 15 (Hobbit100) Nie wiedząc co robić, rozbijasz strażnikowi talerz na głowie, jednak ten z racji posiadania hełmu tylko się lekko zawahał. *Atakujesz go (10) *Wyjmujesz jego pałkę policyjną (12) *Dobijasz go odłamkami talerza (34) *Przebiegasz koło niego (11) Strona 16 (Misko02) Przeszukujesz ciało nieboszczyka. Okazuje się, że ma on klucze do kajdanek, pistolet, kartę magnetyczną, pałkę oraz mundur z hełmem (to oczywiste). *Bierzesz pistolet i idziesz zabić wszystkich strażników (37) *Przebierasz się za strażnika (38) *Wychodzisz spokojnie z celi (17) * Bierzesz kartę i wychodzisz (48) * Nie wytrzymujesz napięcia i strzelasz sobie z pistoletu w głowę (Strona Śmierci) Strona 17 (TheGardenPL) Postanowiłeś stąd wyjść. Znajdujesz się teraz na rozwidleniu i mimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła dobrze widzisz to, co cię otacza. Korytarz ten jest pełen cel i ma parę odnóg. *Idziesz prosto (47) *Idziesz w lewo (23) *Idziesz w prawo (24) *Przeszukujesz inne cele (25) Strona 18 (TheGardenPL) Kryjesz się w ciemnościach, jednak strażnik z pomocą latarki prześwietluje otoczenie, dzięki czemu cię znajduje. Wyjmuje pałkę i bez ostrzeżenia tłucze cie nią do nieprzytomności. *Automatycznie przechodzisz na stronę 39 Strona 19 (TheGardenPL) Próbujesz przestraszyć strażnika, i, o dziwo, wyskakując z tych ciemności, nieźle go przestraszyłeś! Nagle strażnik pada na ziemię trzymając się za klatkę piersiową, i po chwili przestaje oddychać. Okazuje się, że zmarł na zawał. I nie dziwne, bo wyglądał na 50 lat. *Wychodzisz z pomieszczenia (17) *Przeszukujesz jego ciało (16) Strona 20 (TheGardenPL) Idziesz skuty za strażnikiem, dochodzicie do końca korytarza i stajecie przed żelaznymi drzwiami. Strażnik je otwiera i widzisz zwłoki powieszone na hakach jak świnie w masarni. *Atakujesz strażnika szybkim strzałem ze skutych pięści w czułe miejsce (40) *Kradniesz mu pałkę i zabijasz drania (a przynajmniej usiłujesz) (83) * Pytasz, co tu się stało (42) * Odbiegasz od niego (43) * Nic nie mówisz, tylko podchodzisz do tej rzeźni i nabijasz się na jeden z haków (Strona Śmierci) Strona 21 (Misko02) Jego (wpierw wyjętą) pałką policyjną uderzasz go w brzuch, głowę i krocze, aż w końcu wykrwawia się. Patrzysz na swoje ręce, uświadamiając sobie, że on nie żyje. Co robisz? *Przeszukujesz jego ciało (16) *Wychodzisz z pomieszczenia (17) Strona 22 (Hobbit100) Chwytasz zbitą żarówkę i w akcie samoobrony wyskakujesz z ciemności, po czym podrzynasz zaskoczonemu strażnikowi gardło od przodu. Ten wykrwawia się w parę sekund. Właśnie zabiłeś człowieka ! * Przeszukujesz go (16) * Wychodzisz z celi (17) Strona 23 (Hobbit100) Postanowiłeś iść w lewo. Po parunastu metrach natykasz się na drzwi podpisane jako "pokój ochrony". Czy na pewno chcesz tu wejść ? * Tak (49) * Nie (17) Strona 24 (Hobbit100) Postanowiłeś iść w prawo. Po parunastu metrach natykasz się na drzwi podpisane jako "zbrojownia". Czy chcesz tu wejść ? * Tak (50) * Nie (17) Strona 25 (Hobbit100) Postanowiłeś przeszukać cele rozmieszczone po korytarzu. Przez kraty niektórych z nich dostrzegasz 2-metrowego psychola w kaftanie, pozbawionego kończyn żywego trupa rodem z Painkillera, oraz jakąś dziewczynę wyglądającą na prostytutkę, która jest tak chuda, że widzisz jej kości. "Jezus Maria, co oni zrobili tym ludziom ?" - myślisz sobie. Drzwi każdej z cel są zamknięte, lecz przypominasz sobie, że przy strażniku widziałeś jakąś kartę dostępu. Cele są właśnie na kartę, więc... Wracasz po kartę do i uwalniasz... a) - Psychola (51) b) - Żywego trupa (52) c) - Prostytutkę (53) Zmieniasz zdanie (17) Strona 26 (Misko02) Uderzasz go w głowę, ale jako, że ma kask, to niestety prawie nic nie poczuł. Wkurzył się, gdzie więc teraz chcesz go uderzyć? * W brzuch (27) * W rękę (28) * W nogę (29) * W krocze (10) * Zmieniasz zdanie i uciekasz (11) Strona 27 (Hobbit100) Musiałeś walnąć mocno, gdyż strażnikowi musiało się zrobić niedobrze - chwycił się za brzuch i wydalił swój obiad na twe stopy. Fuj ! Po chwili zresztą padł martwy. Czyściś buty o jego ciało i... Przeszukujesz go (16) Wychodzisz stąd (17) Strona 28 (Hobbit100) Uderzasz pałką w rękę strażnika - ten jęknął - uderzasz w drugą - ten zaczął wrzeszczeć. Kończysz jego męki ciosem w nieosłoniętą część głowy - twarz. O dziwo taki sadyzm ci się spodobał. Martwiąc się o siebie wychodzisz z celi, gdzie natykasz się na innego strażnika, który przyszedł z lewej strony ciemnego korytarza, a który to musiał usłyszeć wrzaski twojej ofiary. Ten trzyma cię na muszce pałką policyjną i grozi ci - "Jak się wydostałeś gnido ?!". Co mu odpowiadasz ? "A gdzie maniery ?" (54) "Długa historia" (55) "Nawzajem śmierdzielu" (56) "Nic nic, tylko twój kolega leży martwy w celi" (57) Strona 29 (Hobbit100) Uderzasz pałką policyjną w nogi napastnika. Ten zaczął kuleć, ale nie upadł. Uderzasz go jeszcze raz - podziałało. Strażnik zaczął jęczeć z bólu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo ci się to spodobało. Podszedłeś więc za niego i złamałeś mu kark za pomocą pałki. Przestał wydawać z siebie jakiekolwiek odgłosy. Zabiłeś człowieka ! Przeszukujesz go (16) Wychodzisz z celi (17) Strona 30 (Hobbit100) Mimo, iż jest ci niedobrze, połykasz swoje mdłości w nadziei zaspokojenia głodu. Jednak z chwilą przełykania zaczynasz się dusić, gdyż twoje mdłości wspomagane przez to, co di dano do jedzenia, zablokowały twe gardło. Parę minut później leżałeś zadławiony przez to, co kiedyś miałeś w brzuchu, a co za tym idzie, jesteś martwy. Przejdź na stronę śmierci Strona 31 (Hobbit100) Wydalasz bez żalu twój "posiłek". Tak się złożyło, że twoje rz*gi wylądowały na podłodze pod drzwiami twojej celi. Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł strażnik w zielonym mundurze i hełmie. Ledwo jednak wszedł, a już poślizgnął się na twoich "wychodach" i upadł na kamienną posadzkę, mimowolnie roztrzaskując sobie głowę. Zabiłeś człowieka ! Przeszukujesz go (16) Wychodzisz stąd (17) Strona 32 (Hobbit100) Sam nie wiedząc czemu, wstrzymujesz się z rz*ganiem. Po paru chwilach ciężkiego wstrzymywania się do twojej celi wchodzi strażnik w zielonym mundurze i hełmie. W tej chwili już nie wytrzymujesz i wydalasz się na niego ! Jego mundur staje się granatowy, a twarz - czerwona ze złości. Przepraszasz go (58) Wymykasz mu się (11) Podbierasz mu pałkę policyjną (12) Atakujesz go (10) Strona 34 (Hobbit100) Talerz ci się rozbił, ale nie przeszkadza ci to w dobiciu strażnika za pomocą odłamków naczynia - wbijasz je strażnikowi wszędzie, gdzie się tylko da. W końcu pada zakrwawiony i martwy na podłogę. Zabiłeś człowieka ! Przeszukujesz jego ciało (16) Wychodzisz stąd (17) Strona 35 (Hobbit100) Podkradasz się do strażnika, a następnie go podduszasz. Nieźle ci to wyszło pomimo, iż nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś. W każdym razie zwalasz nieprzytomnego strażnika z krzesła, na którym ty siadasz. Co robisz ? Oglądasz kamery (97) Sprawdzasz biurko (98) Wychodzisz stąd dalej (99) Strona 36 (Hobbit100) Cicho przekradasz się koło strażnika. Drzwi do następnego pomieszczenia były lekko uchylone, więc nie zaskrzypiają, gdy ty przez nie wchodzisz. Znajdujesz się teraz w szatni. Podłoga, ściany i sufit są z białych kafelek, a w całym pomieszczeniu znajduje się kilka rzędów szafek na rzeczy. Za jednym z tych rzędów słychać głosy 2 kolejnych strażników. Co robisz ? Podglądasz strażników (120) Przeszukujesz szafki (100) Przechodzisz dalej (101) Strona 37 (Hobbit100) Bierzesz pistolet mimo, iż nigdy z niego nie korzystałeś. O dziwo czujesz się przy nim jak profesjonalista. Z myślą, że strażników jest więcej, idziesz ich zastrzelić. W końcu jeden z nich nie bez powodu miał broń palną. Wychodzisz z celi i znajdujesz się na korytarzu pełnym innych cel z kratami zamiast drzwi. Jednak to nie one cię interesują, tylko reszta agresorów. Korytarz ma parę odnóg. Idziesz naprzód (59) Idziesz w lewo do pokoju ochrony (60) Idziesz w prawo do zbrojowni (61) Strona 38 (Hobbit100) Wiedząc, że inni strażnicy potraktują cię tak samo, z niesmakiem i wahaniem przebierasz się w strój nieboszczyka. O dziwo zielony mundur dobrze ci pasuje. Przy okazji zabierasz wyposażenie w postaci pistoletu, pałki policyjnej i karty magnetycznej. Nie pozostało ci więc nic innego, jak stąd wyjść. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 62 Strona 39 (Hobbit100) Budzisz się w jakiejś izolatce z białymi ścianami bez okien i drzwi. Nie jesteś może skuty, jednak nie wiesz, jak stąd wyjść. Chodzisz więc po małym pokoju rozmyślając nad tym, za jakie grzechy się tu znalazłeś. Po paru minutach przez zamaskowane drzwi wchodzi dwóch strażników z paralizatorami i jakiś naukowiec w białym fartuchu. Jajogłowy mówi do ciebie " Chodź (tu twoje imię), mamy do omówienia pewną sprawę." Co odpowiadasz ? "A jaka to sprawa ?" (44) "Kim pan jest ?" (45) "Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę !" (46) Strona 40 (Hobbit100) Nie chcąc skończyć, jak ci biedacy, uderzasz strażnika w czułe miejsce zakutymi pięściami, po czym dobijasz uderzeniem łokciami w twarz. Nigdy jeszcze nie walczyłeś, a załatwiłeś strażnika niczym ninja ! W każdym razie przeszukujesz nieprzytomnego strażnika, gdzie znajdujesz klucze. Rozkuwasz kajdanki i... Wchodzisz do rzeźni (103) Zawracasz (67) Strona 41 (Hobbit100) Idziesz dalej. Zrobiło się ciemniej i zimniej, ale dotarłeś do jakichś ciężkich drzwi. Popychasz je. Przed tobą rozpościera się makabryczny widok w postaci ciał porozwieszanych na hakach niczym świnie w masarni. Przyglądasz się im (102) Wchodzisz tam (103) Zawracasz (47) Strona 42 (Hobbit100) Nieśmiało pytasz strażnika, co tu się stało. Ten tylko groźnie odpowiada "Tak kończą niewygodni świadkowie projektu The Killer ! I zaraz do nich dołączysz !" Po tych słowach szybko rozkuwa cię z kajdanek i wpycha do rzeźni mówiąc "Butch, zajmij się nim !". Tyle tylko usłyszałeś, zanim mosiężne drzwi się zamknęły i otoczyła cię ciemność. W oddali począłeś słyszeć jakieś ciężkie kroki i grube powarkiwanie... Nasłuchujesz się odgłosów (86) Uciekasz gdzieś na bok (87) Strona 43 (Hobbit100) Nie chcąc wiedzieć, co tu się stało, odbiegasz od strażnika, jednak na rozwidleniu korytarzy zza rogu wyskakuje kolejny strażnik, który ogłusza cię pałką. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 39 Strona 44 (Hobbit100) Pytasz naukowca, o co tu chodzi. Ten tylko odpowiada "Dowiesz się tego na miejscu, a teraz chodź.". Wychodzisz więc razem z nim z pomieszczenia. Idziecie przez jakieś białe laboratorium, dookoła wszędzie pracują ludzie i elektronika. Dochodzicie do jakiegoś biura. Po wejściu tam i odwołaniu strażników naukowiec każe ci usiąść. Siadasz i rozmawiacie - "A więc panie (tu twoje imię), złapaliśmy cię na próbie ucieczki ze swojego więzienia. Lecz wsadziliśmy cię tam nie bez powodu. Otóż jest pan jedną z wielu ofiar na całym świecie rodzaju schizofrenii. Rodzaj ten nie został na razie wykryty przez lekarzy, lecz można go opisać jako zaawansowaną schizę. Międzynarodowa organizacja "The Killer" tropi takich ludzi jak pan i przeprowadza na nich eksperymenty w celu zrobienia jakiegoś pożytku z tych halucynacji. Wiem, że to straszne, ale ja nie o tym. Na początku chcieliśmy pana...zlikwidować, lecz ja, główny naukowiec Polskiego odłamu projektu, postanowiłem dać ci drugą szansę. Otóż mój praprzodek ze Średniowiecza Rupert Von Verszrich był seryjnym mordercą, który dla diabła zabijał ludzi. Jednak jak wskazują niedawne źródła, on nadal żyje i morduje pośród nas. Chciałbym więc panu złożyć propozycję - Jeśli pomoże nam pan go ująć żywego lub martwego, uwolnimy cię..." Zgoda... (130) A jeśli się nie zgodzę ? (131) Rupert Von Verszrich ? (132) A co to dokładniej "Projekt The Killer" ? (133) Strona 45 (Hobbit100) Pytasz naukowca, kim jest i o co chodzi. Ten tylko odpowiada "Jestem Otto, główny naukowiec, ale reszty dowiesz się później.". Wychodzisz więc za nim z celi i idziecie przez białe laboratorium, gdzie ludzie pracują z elektroniką. W końcu dochodzicie do jakiegoś biura. Wchodzicie tam i siadacie przy biurku. Naukowiec rozpoczyna dyskusję - " A więc panie (tu twoje imię), złapaliśmy cię na próbie ucieczki z naszego więzienia, lecz wiedz, że zamknęliśmy cię tam nie bez powodu. Otóż jest pan jedną z wielu ofiar Schizy zaawansowanego rodzaju. Projekt tropi takich ludzi jak pan i przeprowadza na nich eksperymenty w celu zrobienia z tych halucynacji jakiegoś pożytku,. Na początku chcieliśmy pana...zlikwidować, jednak ja, główny naukowiec Polskiego odłamu Projektu the Killer, postanowiłem dać ci druga szansę. Otóż mój praprzodek ze Średniowiecza Rupert Von Verszrich był seryjnym mordercą na usługach diabła. Jednak niedawne odkrycia wskazują, że morduje on do dziś. Jeśli więc pomoże pan w jego ujęciu, będziesz wolny.". Zgoda...(130) A jeśli się nie zgodzę ? (131) Rupert Von Verszrich ? (132) A co to dokładniej "Projekt The Killer" ? (133) Strona 46 (Hobbit100) Mówisz naukowcowi, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, dopóki się niczego nie dowiesz. Ten tylko odpowiada - "A więc bunt w głowie ? Wy dwaj, wiecie, co robić.". W tym momencie dwóch strażników z paralizatorami podchodzi do ciebie. Co robisz ? "Dobra dobra, będę współpracować !" (134) "Chcecie mnie przestraszyć ?" (135) Strona 47 (HexaghonisT) Idziesz już kilka minut tym samym, zimnym korytarzem. Wygląda na to że to "więzienie" jest większe niż przypuszczałeś i ma więcej rozwidleń. O dziwo, tutaj już nie ma cel. Może tutaj znajduje się cały personel tego psychodelicznego budynku? Idziesz dalej prosto (41) Idziesz w lewo (84) Idziesz w prawo (85) Rozkojarzyłeś się i zawracasz (17) Strona 48 (Hobbit100) Bierzesz kartę i wychodzisz z celi na rozwidlony korytarz. Znajdujesz się teraz na rozwidleniu i mimo, że nie ma żadnego źródła światła, dobrze widzisz, co cię otacza. Na korytarzu znajdują się cele. Wiele z nich jest pustych, lecz w trzech z nich dostrzegasz 2-metrowego psychola w kaftanie, chudą do szpiku kości prostytutkę i żywego trupa bez kończyn. Nie wiesz, co im się stało, lecz widzisz, że cele są na kartę magnetyczną. A takową posiadasz. Otwierasz drzwi do celi... Psychola (51) żywego trupa (52) prostytutki (53) Lub po prostu stąd wychodzisz... prosto (47) lewo (23) prawo (24) Strona 49 (Hobbit100) Wchodzisz do pomieszczenia. Znajdujesz się teraz w niewielkim pokoju o wymiarach 3x3x3. Pokój jest ciemny, podłoga to niebieski dywan, ściany świeże, i ogólnie panuje taka atmosfera biurowa. Taka eleganckość obok więzienia ? W każdym razie w pokoiku znajduje się kolejny strażnik siedzący sobie na krześle obrotowym i obserwujący przez 9 monitorów to, co się właśnie dzieje w danych sektorach za pomocą kamer. Obok niego znajduje się także telewizor na kasety z lat 80'siątych. Strażnik jeszcze cię nie zauważył... Ogłuszasz strażnika (35) Przekradasz się do następnego pomieszczenia (36) Strona 50 (Hobbit100) Wchodzisz do pomieszczenia. Przed tobą znajduje się nieduża zbrojownia. Jest oświetlona, więc dobrze widzisz, co jest rozstawione po regałach na broń po bokach sali. Jest co prawda standardowa broń, lecz interesują cię kostiumy na końcu pomieszczenia. Są to: mundur niemieckiego żołnierza z czasów I Wojny Światowej wraz z maską przeciw gazową i karabinem z bagnetem, ciężka zbroja Samuraja z kataną i czarna bluza z kapturem z maską hokejową i sierpem... Zakładasz.... Strój żołnierza (88) Strój samuraja (89) Strój "psycho" (90) Lub po prostu stąd wychodzisz (91) Strona 51 (Hobbit100) Wracasz do celi po kartę strażnika (Jeśli już ją masz, nie musisz), po czym otwierasz celę wielkoluda. Ten, gdy tylko otworzyłeś jego celę, rzucił się na ciebie. Zdołałeś umknąć na bok przed jego szarżą, lecz to nie oznacza, że masz go z głowy. Psychopata patrzy się na ciebie przekrwionymi oczami i szykuje się do następnego ataku. Prowokujesz go do walnięcia w ścianę (73) Szturmujesz na niego (74) Uciekasz przed nim do swej celi (75) Strona 52 (Hobbit100) Wracasz się do celi po kartę strażnika (Jeśli już ją masz, nie musisz), po czym otwierasz drzwi do celi umarlaka. Ten jakby nigdy nic dalej leży sobie bezwładnie na podłodze w celi. Żyje i rusza się mimo, iż jest tak zmasakrowany. Na razie cię ignoruje... Zamykasz celę (25) Podchodzisz do niego (76) Strona 53 (krzysztofo324) Wracasz do celi po kartę strażnika (Jeśli już ją masz, nie musisz), po czym otwierasz drzwi do celi dziewczyny. Prostytutka ta rzuca się na ciebie zaraz po otwarciu jej celi i dziękuje ci. Co odpowiadasz ? "Nie ma za co"(68) "Hej, obydwoje w tym siedzimy" (69) "Chyba wiesz co mi się należy" (70) "Kim jesteś ?" (71) "Dlaczego jesteś taka koścista ?" (72) Strona 54 (Hobbit100) Zdenerwowany słownictwem strażnika wypowiadasz mu o manierach. Ten ze złości ogłusza cię pałką. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 39 Strona 55 (Hobbit100) Ze spokojem w głosie mówisz jedynie, że to zbyt długa historia. Strażnik nie ma jednak poczucia humoru i ogłusza cię pałką policyjną. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 39 Strona 56 (Hobbit100) Obrażony słowami strażnika odpowiadasz mu ripostą. Ten tak się wkurzył, że rozwala ci łeb pałką policyjną. Przechodzisz automatycznie na Stronę Śmierci Strona 57 (Hobbit100) Mówisz strażnikowi straszną, ale szczerą prawdę. Ten momentalnie się zrywa i wbiega do twej byłej celi, by sprawdzić pobite zwłoki twojej "ofiary". Wykorzystujesz to i zatrzaskujesz za nim drzwi. Nie reagujesz na jego krzyki i walenia w drzwi, jednak hałas, jaki w rezultacie wytworzył, usłyszał inny strażnik z tej samej strony. Tyle, że zamiast pałki ma w rękach pistolet. I właśnie nim w ciebie celuje. Wyjmujesz ręce do góry. Strażnik podchodzi do ciebie i ogłusza cię kolbą. Automatycznie przechodzisz na stronę 39 Strona 58 (Hobbit100) Próbujesz jakoś przeprosić strażnika, ale ten cię nawet nie słucha. Cudem za to uniknąłeś ciosu pałką policyjną. Kontratakujesz (10) Wymijasz go (11) Strona 59 (Hobbit100) Celując pistoletem, idziesz powoli przed siebie. Nagle po kilkuminutowym spacerze natykasz się na jakieś rozwidlenie. Zza jednego z rogów słyszysz jakieś kroki. Czekasz, aż ten ktoś tu wejdzie (93jni) Kryjesz się (92jni) Uprzedzasz idącego (107jni) Strona 60 (Hobbit100) Idziesz z wycelowanym pistoletem przed siebie. Dochodzisz do drzwi. Otwierasz je i widz niewielki lecz elegancko zrobiony pokój. Przed sobą dostrzegasz drzwi prowadzące do szatni, zaś po prawej strażnika siedzącego sobie przy biurku i oglądającego obrazy z kamer. Wziąłeś pistolet po to, by zabijać, a nie się z nim skradać, więc... Zabijasz strażnika z broni palnej (137jni) Zabijasz strażnika ręcznie (138jni) Strona 61 (Hobbit100) Idziesz powoli przed siebie, celując z pistoletu. Dochodzisz do ciężkich drzwi. Pchasz je i znajdujesz się w lekko oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Przed tobą znajduje się potężny arsenał - po bokach są rozstawione strzelby, karabiny itp. Jednak interesuje cię to, co znajduje się na końcu - strój żołnierza niemieckiego z I Wojny Światowej, zbroja samuraja i jakiś czarny dres z sierpem. A więc... Wyrzucasz pistolet i zakładasz... Strój żołnierza (88) Samuraja (89) "Psycho" (90) Lub po prostu stąd wychodzisz (139jni) Strona 62 (Hobbit100) Wychodzisz przebrany za strażnika z celi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Znajdujesz się teraz na korytarzu pełnym innych cel w kraty. Są na kartę magnetyczną, ale mimo to nie decydujesz się ich otwierać widząc, jakie dziwadła w nich siedzą. W każdym razie korytarz ma parę odnóg - Idziesz prosto (63) Idziesz w lewo (64) Idziesz w prawo (65) Strona 63 (HexaghonisT) Idziesz prosto w stroju strażnika. Mija kilka dobrych minut, a korytarz zdaje się nie mieć końca. W końcu znowu jesteś na skrzyżowaniu, a żadnych cel nie ma nigdzie. Stajesz na progu dylematu, gdzie pójść? Cały czas idziesz prosto (93) Idziesz w lewo (94) Idziesz w prawo (95jni) Strona 64 (Hobbit100) Idziesz przebrany za strażnika w lewą odnogę korytarza. Dochodzisz do drzwi podpisanych jako "Pokój Ochrony". Bez namysłu wchodzisz tam, w końcu jesteś jednym z nich. A przynajmniej tak się podajesz. Znajdujesz się teraz w małym, acz eleganckim pokoju. Po prawej stronie siedzi przy kamerach ochroniarz, zaś na przeciw ciebie są drzwi. Jednak jako, iż wszedłeś niezbyt dyskretnie, strażnik siedzący na fotelu odwraca się do ciebie i mówi "Hej ! Nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem !". Co odpowiadasz ? "Bo ja nowy." (166jni) "Wiesz, coś ci wyjaśnię, tylko najpierw podejdź tu." (167jni) Strona 65 (Dranher) Idziesz w prawo. Korytarz jest długi niczym kolejka do sklepu za czasów PRL. Jednak po dojściu do celu natykasz się na...ślepy zaułek. Jesteś zdenerwowany, szedłeś tu parę minut tylko po to, by zobaczyć zniszczoną brukowaną ścianę. Jednakże dostrzegasz wystającą ze ściany cegłę. Ciągniesz ją i - o proszę ! Tajemne przejście! W oddali znajduje się dyskoteka - już myślisz, że odejdziesz od rutyny i trochę potańczysz, ale po 1. - nie ma na parkiecie tancerzy oprócz didżeja, a po 2. - co tu do jasnej cholery robi dyskoteka ? W każdym razie wchodzisz tam. Dopiero teraz dokładniej przyglądasz się otoczeniu - niby leci muzyka, ale jedynymi osobnikami w dyskotece są ty i Clown-didżej. Clown didżejem? Wydaje się dziwnie znajomy. Przyglądasz mu się - gościu ma szare ubranie i spodenki, zieloną skórę (makijaż?), czerwoną fryzurę, maskę hokejową i...Znak drogowy w łapie. Teraz sobie przypominasz, skąd go znasz - to Trinky the Clown z Madness Combat! Nie wiesz, co on robi w realnym świecie. Clown cię dopiero teraz zauważył (ślepy?), więc jak na zawołanie muzyka przestała grać. Clown powiedział do ciebie "Hej ty ! Widziałeś Hanka J. Wimblentona?". Co odpowiadasz ? "Nie" (168) "Tak (169jni) Odpowiadasz środkowym palcem (170) Strona 66 (Hobbit100) Postanawiasz się nie ruszać i nie wydawać żadnych odgłosów w nadziei, że ten stwór cię nie znajdzie. Mija parę minut i nic się nie dzieje. W końcu postanawiasz się ruszyć do przodu. Idziesz więc, ocierając się o zwłoki, ale w końcu dochodzisz do ściany. Macasz ją i wynajdujesz drzwi i przełącznik. Przechodzisz przez drzwi (171jni) Włączasz światło (172jni) Strona 67 (Hobbit100) Wracasz się do swojej celi. Jednak po dotarciu do rozdroża zza rogu słyszysz jakieś kroki. Już po chwili natykasz się na kolejnego strażnika. Atakujesz go (191jni) Uciekasz (92jni) Czekasz na jego ruch (136jni) Strona 68 (Hobbit100) Krótko i zwięźle odpowiadasz dziewczynie. Cieszysz się też, że nie jesteś już sam. Pytasz dalej dziewczynę (147jni) Idziesz z nią... naprzód (148jni) w lewo (149jni) w prawo (150jni) Strona 69 (Hobbit100) Przypominasz dziewczynie, że to nie koniec kłopotów. Ta odpowiada "Faktycznie. W takim razie prowadź.". Dokąd z nią idziesz ? Do przodu (148jni) W lewo (149jni) W prawo (150jni) Strona 70 (Hobbit100) Przypominasz dziewczynie, że coś powinna ci dać za ratunek. Ta tylko odpowiada - " Wybacz, ale jedyne, co przy sobie mam, to zniszczone ubrania i taką oto naklejkę" - na te słowa pokazuje ci kartę z napisem "Projekt 69". Nie co cię to dziwi, ale masz przecież nową towarzyszkę ! Pytasz ją dalej (147jni) Idziesz z nią naprzód (148jni) Idziesz z nią w lewo (149jni) Idziesz z nią w prawo (150jni) Strona 71 (krzysztofo324) Pytasz się o imię dziewczyny. Lecz ta jedynie posmutniała i bez słowa wyjmuję coś z kieszeni. Pokazuje ci kartkę z napisem "Projekt 69". Nie co cię to dziwi, ale masz przecież nową towarzyszkę ! Pytasz ją dalej (147jni) Idziesz z nią naprzód (148jni) Idziesz z nią w lewo (149jni) Idziesz z nią w prawo (150jni) Strona 72 (Hobbit100) Pytasz dziewczynę o jej wygląd. Ta odpowiada "Przepraszam, ale nic nie pamiętam oprócz tego, że mieszkałam w centrum Warszawy.". Ta krótka historia dziewczyny nawet cię zaciekawiła. Szkoda, że nie pamięta ona więcej... Idziesz z nią naprzód (148jni) Idziesz z nią w lewo (149jni) Idziesz z nią prawo (150jni) Strona 73 (krzysztofo324) Prowokujesz psychopatę do uderzenia w ścianę. Szturmuje na ciebie, ty odskakujesz, po czym on uderza w ścianę i rozbija sobie czaszkę. Właśnie zabiłeś kolejnego człowieka...a przynajmniej coś, co go przypominało... Przeszukujesz go (80) Oglądasz korytarz (77) Zdejmujesz mu maskę (81) Strona 74 (Hobbit100) W akcie obrony szturmujesz na psychola. Ale czy to było mądre ? Psychol kopnął cię, przewracając cię. Nim zdążyłeś wstać, psychopata zmiażdżył ci klatę piersiową nogą. Jesteś martwy. Przechodzisz automatycznie na Stronę Śmierci. Strona 75 (Hobbit100) Nie widząc szans na walkę z psycholem, uciekasz do swej celi i zamykasz drzwi. Strażnik, którego tu zostawiłeś, jest martwy (Jeśli zostawiłeś go żywego po wyjściu z celi, przerażasz się). Psychol zaczyna walić kopniakami w drzwi. Chwilę po tym słyszysz krzyki i strzały. Kopy ucichły... Wychodzisz z celi (159jni) Zostajesz w celi (160jni) Strona 76 (Hobbit100) Ostrożne podchodzisz do zombiaka. Ten jak na zawołanie odwrócił się do ciebie i rzucił ci się do gardła. Wali mu z paszczy gorzej niż pachnie menel. Odpychasz go (163jni) Odpychasz go i atakujesz (164jni) Odpychasz go i uciekasz z celi (165jni) Strona 77 (Hobbit100) Oglądasz korytarz, uważając na zwłoki psychola. Wygląda na to, że korytarz ma parę odnóg i jest długi. Wiesz mniej więcej także, gdzie co się znajduje - Idziesz na kolejne rozwidlenie (47) Idziesz do pokoju ochrony (23) Idziesz do zbrojowni (24) Strona 78 (Hobbit100) Postanawiasz walczyć z mutantem. Na pierwszy rzut oka walka wydaje się złym pomysłem. Stwór podchodzi do ciebie powoli, wtem więc zrywasz się i zalewasz stwora serią ciosów pięściami (nie masz broni). Na przeciwniku niewiele to jednak zrobiło. Ten się tylko zamachnął i odrzucił siłą uderzenia na ścianę. Dalsza walka chyba nie ma sensu... Jednakże przypominasz sobie, że, że stwór zostawił zwłoki strażnika przy korytarzu. Wstajesz więc i wymijasz stwora. Biegniesz do zwłok strażnika mając nadzieję na zalezienie broni. A stwór tuż tuż... Na szybko przeszukujesz ciało ochroniarza (186jni) Zmiana planów, biegniesz przed siebie (187jni) Strona 79 (Hobbit100) Chcąc uciec przed stworem, wbiegasz do (przedtem otwartej) chłodni i zatrzaskujesz za sobą drzwi. Otacza cię ciemność. Nie wiesz, co z tobą będzie. Czekasz tak 10 minut, modląc się, żeby rzeźnik nie wyczuł twojej obecności. Na szczęście nic się nie dzieje. Postanawiasz więc wyjść, bo tamtego stwora też nie słychać. Ale tu klapa ! Żelazne drzwiczki nie chcą się otworzyć ! Jedyne więc, co pozostaje, to czekać na ratunek... Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 188 (jni) Strona 80 (Hobbit100) Przeszukujesz psychopatę, ale jedyne, co znajdujesz w jego kaftanie to, przylepioną kartkę z napisem "Projekt nr. 113". Projekt ? Czyżbyś się uwikłał w jakąś głębszą sprawę ? W każdym razie... Idziesz prosto (47) Idziesz w lewo (23) Idziesz w prawo (24) Strona 81 (krzysztofo324) Postanawiasz zdjąć mu maskę hokejową, którą ma na twarzy. Po chwili wahania i siłowania się zdejmujesz ją i widzisz strasznie zdeformowaną twarz. Mimowolnie krzyczysz ze strachu. Od lewej strony korytarza nadbiega strażnik, który cię usłyszał. Pobił cię on pałką do nieprzytomności... Automatycznie przechodzisz na stronę 39 Strona 83 (Hobbit100) Szybkim ciosem z łokci uderzasz strażnika w twarz. Ten, trzymając się za nos, jest na chwilę bezbronny. Wykorzystujesz to i związanymi rekami pobierasz mu pałkę policyjną, którą ma za pasem. Na szybkiego chcesz go uderzyć w brzuch, lecz zamiast tego przebijasz go wylot ! Nie wiesz, skąd masz taką siłę, lecz wiesz, że strażnik jest już martwy. Chwytasz jego klucze i rozkuwasz nimi kajdanki. Wchodzisz do tej rzeźni (103) Przyglądasz się ciałom na hakach (102) Zawracasz (67) Strona 84 (HexaghonisT) Po przejściu jakichś 10 metrów dostrzegasz przed tobą drzwi z tabliczką na której jest napisane "Pokój sprzątaczy". Drzwi te są zrobione z metalu i strasznie ciężkie, jakby byłoby tam coś cenniejszego niż stos szczotek... Wchodzisz (96) Wracasz na rozgałęzienie (47) Strona 85 (Hobbit100) Idziesz paręnaście metrów i znajdujesz...ślepy zaułek. Nie możesz uwierzyć, że ktoś budował ten korytarz i nie umieścił tam nic. Jednakże ze ściany wystaje jakaś cegła. Popychasz ją. I tak jak myślałeś - jest to tajne przejście ! Przed tobą rozpościera się krótki, oświetlony korytarz. Na końcu niego dostrzegasz dyskotekę. Dyskoteka w takim miejscu ? W każdym razie nikogo nie ma na parkiecie. Jednak dostrzegasz mimo to didżeja przy głośnikach, z których mimo braku tańczących leci dość energiczna muzyka. Didżejem jest jakiś klown w masce hokejowej. Co on tam robi ? Idziesz tam (110) Zawracasz (47) Strona 86 (Hobbit100) Stajesz nieruchomo i nasłuchujesz zbliżających się odgłosów. Cokolwiek by to nie było, to już jest obok CIEBIE ! Odruchowo odskakujesz na bok, a następnie biegniesz do przodu, ocierając się o ciała. Fartem dopadasz drzwi. Są one otwarte, więc wbiegasz w nie i zamykasz. Na ułamek sekundy dzięki światłu w pomieszczeniu, do którego trafiłeś, zobaczyłeś, że gonił cię jakiś gruby, ubrany w strój rzeźnika i zdeformowany mutant z tasakiem. Dzięki Bogu w porę zdążyłeś zamknąć drzwi przed tym cielskiem. Tymczasem znajdujesz się w...kostnicy ! Wszędzie po bokach białego pomieszczenia są szuflady ze zwłokami w środku. Nie wiesz, do kogo należą, ale nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. Tak samo jak tego, że ty też chyba miałeś tu być po skończonej "zabawie" z mutantem w chłodni. W każdym razie... Przechodzisz przez pomieszczenie (123jni) Oglądasz podpisane szuflady (122) Strona 87 (Hobbit100) Ze strachu odskakujesz gdzieś na bok. Wpadasz na czyjeś ciało, lecz kroki i powarkiwanie ustało. Nie wiesz, kto lub CO to może być, lecz wiesz, że na pewno nie ma dobrych zamiarów. Stoisz dalej w miejscu (66) Idziesz cicho dalej (108jni) Biegniesz dalej (109jni) Strona 88 (Hobbit100) Zakładasz strój żołnierza niemieckiego z lat 1914 - 1918. I pasuje na ciebie jak ulał. Nie ma jednak czasu na podziwianie nowego ubioru, gdyż w drzwiach do pomieszczenia w czerwonym świetle pojawia się strażnik. Pewnie uruchomił się jakiś alarm. W każdym razie... Zabijasz strażnika bagnetem (152jni) Zabijasz strażnika karabinem (153jni) Chowasz się (154jni) Strona 89 (Hobbit100) Zakładasz zbroję samuraja. Zbroja i miecz dobrze ci leżą. Wtem jednak w drzwiach do pomieszczenia pojawia się strażnik w czerwonym świetle. Pewnie uruchomiłeś przez przypadek jakiś alarm. W każdym razie... Zabijasz strażnika kataną (155jni) Chowasz się (156jni) Strona 90 (Hobbit100) Zakładasz strój dresa. Czujesz się teraz taki lekki. Zwłaszcza z tą maską. Lecz nagle w drzwiach do pomieszczenia pojawia się w czerwonym świetle strażnik. Pewnie przez przypadek uruchomiłeś jakiś alarm. W każdym razie... Zabijasz strażnika sierpem (157jni) Kryjesz się (158jni) Strona 91 (Hobbit100) Mimo tylu fajnych rzeczy w pomieszczeniu decydujesz się je opuścić, lecz w drzwiach do pomieszczenia w czerwonym świetle pojawia się kolejny strażnik ! Światło musiało być pewnie jakimś alarmem, który ty nie mogłeś dostrzec lub usłyszeć. W każdym razie światło alarmowe musiało oślepić strażnika, gdyż ten cię jeszcze nie zauważył... Kryjesz się (146jni) Atakujesz strażnika "szturmem" (147jni) Bierzesz jedną z broni ze stojaków (148jni) Strona 93 (Dranher) Idziesz prosto. Ten korytarz wydaje się inny, cieplejszy... Rozsądek ustępuje ciekawości i dotykasz kamiennych ścian. Zgodnie z przewidzeniami są nacieplone, mocno nacieplone. Jednak mimo przewidzeń, dziwisz się i w tym zdziwieniu oddalasz się od ścian. Wracasz do drogi którą szedłeś, czyli do przodu korytarzem. Pełznąc tą drogą ciepło zaczyna być coraz bardziej odczuwalne. Na szyi pojawiają ci się pierwsze krople potu, a twarz zaczyna czerwienieć. Wreszcie w tym coraz większym piekle dostrzegasz zejście na dół do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Żadnych drzwi, wrót ani nic. Po prostu przejście jakby do piwnicy. Robisz powoli kroki do przodu, w pomieszczeniu panuje półmrok, jednak widzisz co nie co. Wokół ścian są porozstawiane jakieś rzeczy... nie, stwory! Przypominają ludzi, ale mają całe stroje zielone, lepkie i śmierdzące, wręcz odurzające. No i patrzą na ciebie. Twarzy nie widać, wszystkie mają na sobie maski zrobione z zszytych kawałków skóry. Nie wiesz czy na ciebie patrzą, ale czujesz to. Czujesz niepewność i odurzenie, masz ochotę puścić pawia, a do tego dochodzi zakręt głowy. Nie wytrzymujesz i stąd wychodzisz. Po wróceniu się na górę i chwili odsapnienia odwracasz się spowrotem do zejścia i - a to jaja! - nie ma go! Zamiast zejścia korytarz dalej prowadzi prosto. Nie pozostaje ci więc nic innego, jak iść dalej. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 190 (jni) Strona 94 (Dranher) Śmiejesz się w duchu, czy aby na pewno nie wybierając lewej strony nie napotkasz lewaków. Jednak to nie czas na żarty. I nie, nie spotykasz lewaków, za to ogarnia się melancholia. Korytarz jest długi, białe żarówki na suficie nie świecą. Robisz krok po kroku. Czarne ściany wydają się nie kończyć, melancholia się nasila. Drzwi. Przed sobą masz jedne drzwi podpisane jako "Pokój Sprzątaczy". Ciesząc się, że korytarz długi niczym kolejka do mięsnego za PRL'u wreszcie się skończyła. Drzwi są zrobione ze stali i początkowo nie ustępują twojej sile. No, ale w końcu się udaje. Wchodzisz do ciemnego pokoju. Myślisz "bardzo śmieszne, pokój sprzątaczy, a tak ciemno.". Macasz na oślep po lewej stronie ściany. Nic. Robisz to samo po drugiej i natrafiasz na przycisk. Klikasz i zgodnie z twoimi przewidzeniami włącza się światło. Wszędzie dookoła szafki, a przed tobą stoi mutant rodem ze S.T.A.L.K.E.R'a ! Nawet nie zdążyłeś zareagować, a on podniósł w górę toporek, który trzymał w ręce i z zamachem wbija ci go w nogę. Coś chrupło, czerwona posoka zaczęła tryskać się z twej nogi niczym wodospad Niagara. Okropnie boli (w końcu toporek w nodze to toporek w nodze). Przewracasz się i wyjąc z bólu zdrową nogą odpychasz napastnika. Skurczybyk przewraca się na podłogę, jednak nie na długo. Wyjmujesz pałkę i zastanawiasz się, czemu nie wyjąłeś pistoletu? Nie ma czasu na pomyślunek - nasz zmutowany przyjaciel już wstał i swoim orężem wbija ci topór w czaszkę. Głowa chrupnęła, aż mózg wylewa się na podłogę. Z krwią wychodzi nam coś, co po wyjściu z głowy naprawdę boli. Ból i pieczenie jest tak mocne, że obraz się rozmazuje. Widzisz tylko, że ten sam humanoidalny typ nad tobą podnosi toporek i celuje nim w twoje czoło... I chyba wiadomo, co dalej. Przechodzisz automatycznie na Stronę Śmierci. Strona 95 (Nightmare Story) Idziesz w prawo. Napotykasz na swojej drodze Wielkie, żelazne drzwi, decydujesz się je otworzyć. W środku znajduje... Dalszy korytarz. Przechodzisz dalej, a korytarz dłuży ci się i wije. Po jakimś czasie, próbujesz wrócić, jednak zastajesz drzwi zamknięte. Musisz iść dalej. Znajdujesz w końcu rozwidlenie dróg... A potem jeszcze więcej rozwidleń. W końcu zmęczony padasz na ziemię. Przysuwasz się do ściany, i zasypiasz na zimnej podłodze. Nie zauważyłeś że, od pewnego czasu śledził cię jakiś cień. Przechodzisz automatycznie na Stronę Śmierci. Strona 96 (HexaghonisT) Drzwi przy otwieraniu nieco skrzypią, decydujesz się więc na powolne otwieranie. Czysto. Nikogo nie ma. Znajdujesz tam parę szafek, starego mopa i jakiś dziennik. Znajdują się tam także drzwi na jakąś kartę... musisz działać. Bierzesz dziennik (104) Bierzesz mopa jako broń (105) Przeszukujesz szafki (106) Przyglądasz się drzwiom i czytnikowi (107jni) Wracasz (47) Strona 97 (Hobbit100) Postanowiłeś przeglądnąć kamery. Oto, co widzisz: 1# Jakiś pusty pokój pełen średniowiecznych narzędzi tortur. 2# Oświetlone podwórze z wieżyczką snajperską i paroma patrolującymi strażnikami 3# Kolejne podwórze z kolejną wieżyczką i strażnikami, lecz tym razem z jakimś okrągłym dołem wykopanym pośrodku 4# Pusta kostnica (!) 5# Pusty ciemny korytarz 6# Bar z paroma strażnikami 7# Magazyn pełen pudeł 8# Jakaś pusta cela, a z kamerą numer 9# właśnie straciłeś zasięg, choć zdążyłeś ujrzeć jakieś ciemne pomieszczenie. Oglądasz dalej (119jni) Wychodzisz stąd (99) Strona 98 (Hobbit100) Postanawiasz przeszukać szafki w biurku w nadziei znalezienia czegoś, co pomoże ci dociec, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nie znajdujesz w nich nic ciekawego oprócz 3 kaset VHS. Obok ciebie akurat znajduje się telewizor z odtwarzaczem tego typu nagrań. Odtwarzasz kasetę 1# (127jni) Odtwarzasz kasetę 2# (128jni) Odtwarzasz kasetę 3# (129jni) Wychodzisz stąd (99) Strona 99 (Hobbit100) Zsiadasz z fotela i przechodzisz spokojnie przez lekko uchylone drzwi prowadzące, jak się okazuje, do szatni. Znajdujesz się teraz w białym, pełnym rzędów szafek pomieszczeniu. Zza jednym z rzędów słyszysz rozmowę dwóch strażników, lecz nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by cichaczem przejść do następnego pomieszczenia. Podsłuchujesz strażników (120) Przeszukujesz szafki (100) Przechodzisz dalej (101) Strona 100 (Hobbit100) Przeszukujesz szafki położone rzędem w twoją stronę. Nie znajdujesz w nich nic oprócz strojów strażników i ich rzeczy prywatnych. Otwierasz już którąś tam już szafkę i znajdujesz strzelbę SPAS12. Znudziło ci się już otwieranie szafek - bardziej zainteresowała cię strzelba. Bierzesz strzelbę (143jni) Idziesz dalej (101) Przebierasz się w strój strażnika (151jni) Strona 101 (Hobbit100) Idziesz cicho do przodu i po 20 metrach docierasz do jakiegoś korytarza. Jest on ciemny, jednak mimo to zbierasz się i wchodzisz, gdyż słyszysz za sobą kroki. Wtapiasz się w ciemność. Idziesz dalej (141jni) Zawracasz i ryzykujesz spotkanie ze strażnikami (142jni) Strona 102 (HexaghonisT) Przyglądasz się ciałom z niedowierzaniem. Niektóre są tak rozszarpane, że nawet nie przypominają ludzi. Dostrzegasz też na nich dresy więźniów...Zupełnie takie same, jakie ty teraz nosisz ! Wchodzisz (103) Wracasz (47) Strona 103 (HexaghonisT) Wchodzisz do tej "chłodni" Wszędzie wiszą poszarpane ciała Bogu ducha winnych ludzi. Nagle drzwi za tobą się zamykają. Otacza się ciemność. W oddali słyszysz grube powarkiwanie i kroki... Nasłuchujesz (86) Uciekasz gdzieś na bok (87) Strona 104 (Hobbit100) Podnosisz dziennik z ławki i otwierasz. Okazują się to być czyjeś akta. Głoszą one: Imię: Jan Nazwisko: Dudek Wiek: 39 Zawód: woźny w przedszkolu Ogólnie: Został aresztowany i skazany, kiedy to odkryto powód znikania dzieci z pewnego miasteczka na Śląsku. Jan je porywał, torturował i zabijał. Kiedy "Projekt Killer" o nim usłyszał, uwolnił go i wykorzystał do eksperymentów po to, by zrobić z niego ulepszoną wersję polskiego Eda Gein'a. Miał on później zabijać niewygodnych świadków. Obecnie przebywa on w celi nr. 69 na poziomie C. To, co właśnie przeczytałeś, przeraża cię. A więc wykonuje się tu cholerne eksperymenty na ludziach ?! W każdym razie... Bierzesz mopa (105) Przeszukujesz szafki (106) Oglądasz czytnik przy drzwiach na kartę (107jni) Zawracasz (47) Strona 105 (HexaghonisT) Bierzesz mopa opartego o ścianę. Czujesz niebywały smród przypominający zapach zgniłych resztek mięsa z mopa. Zaczyna zbierać ci się na wymiotowanie. Mimo wszystko dzierżysz mopa jako "broń". W tej jednak chwili biorąc mopa, wywracają się inne szczotki i akcesoria sprzątające. Narobiłeś trochę hałasu. Drzwi na kartę, które przed chwilą były zamknięte, otwierają się i stoi w nich kolejny strażnik z pałką w dłoni. Atakujesz strażnika mopem (113jni) Wymijasz strażnika (112jni) Uciekasz stąd (111jni) Strona 106 (HexaghonisT) W jednej z szafek znajdujesz jedynie niebieskie ubranie woźnego, w pozostałych są jedynie napisy "Uciekaj" zrobione czymś, co przypomina świeżą (!) krew. Zakładasz ubranie woźnego (108jni) Badasz dokładniej szafki (109jni) Bierzesz mopa. (105) Patrzysz, co z czytnikiem (107jni) Strona 110 (Hobbit100) Wchodzisz do dyskoteki. Dyskoteka, jak dyskoteka, tyle że bez tancerzy. Dopiero teraz możesz wyraźnie przyjrzeć się clownowi - Ma on szare ubranie i spodenki, czerwoną fryzurę, maskę hokejową bez wzorów i całkowicie zieloną skórę. Dostrzegasz też...znak drogowy w jego dłoni. O nie...- myślisz sobie - Przecież to cholerny Trinky the Clown z Madness Combat ! Zastanawiasz się, co on może robić w realnym świecie. Jak na razie nie zwraca on na ciebie uwagi...A dobrze wiesz, co on robił "tym dobrym" w filmach z serii Madness. Zbierasz się i go zaczepiasz (114jni) Starasz się go wyminąć (115) Nie możesz się wrócić, bo drzwi się za tobą zatrzasnęły. Strona 113 (TheRenos) Biegniesz z mopem, z zamiarem zaatakowania strażnika, lecz robi on unik. Upadasz na ścianę i po chwili znowu wstajesz na nogi. Kolejny raz atakujesz strażnika (194jni) Uciekasz z pomieszczenia (195jni) Uspokajasz się i próbujesz porozmawiać ze strażnikiem (196jni) Strona 115 (Hobbit100) Cicho idziesz do drzwi znajdujących się po boku sali, starając się nie patrzeć na tańczącego Clowna. Jednak dosłownie na parę metrów przed drzwiami muzyka się wyłącza i słyszysz pokraczny, ale i przerażający głos - "A ty dokąd ?". Trinky przerwał taniec i spogląda na ciebie. Co odpowiadasz ? "A...idę sobie ?" (116) "A ty co, nie w Nevadzie ?" (117jni) Nic nie odpowiadasz, tylko rzucasz się na drzwi (118jni) Strona 116 (Hobbit100) Nieśmiało odpowiadasz clownowi "A...idę sobie ?". Ten tylko chwilę tobie się przygląda, po czym mówi "Jak chcesz.", i wraca do tańca z muzyką. Już myślisz, że już po wszystkim, idziesz więc do drzwi, lecz nagle muzyka znów się wyłącza i nim się obróciłeś, poczułeś okrutny ból w brzuchu. Okazało się ,że clown pod twoją nieuwagę przebił cię drogowskazem. Nim straciłeś przytomność, zdążyłeś usłyszeć "OMFG ! Ty ufałeś Clownowi ?! W takim razie Clown cię zabije !". Tyle tylko usłyszałeś przed utratą przytomności z bólu... Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 140 Strona 120 (Hobbit100) Przyklejasz się do szafek podsłuchujesz strażników. Z ich rozmowy wynika, że niedawno w twoim więzieniu wydarzył się jakiś incydent. Cała reszta ich rozmowy to narzekania na min. niskie płace, wielkie ryzyko itp. Nasłuchujesz ich dalej (143jni) Wychodzisz stąd (101) Strona 122 (Hobbit100) Oglądasz szuflady i nazwiska na nich wypisane. Niektóre z nich są Polskie, inne Niemieckie, Amerykańskie, Rosyjskie i inne nazwiska z chyba 200 krajów świata. Duża to kostnica. Wtem jednak natykasz się na otwartą (!) szufladę bez ciała w środku ! Przerażony zauważasz jakiegoś zdeformowanego "ktosia" ciągnącego zmasakrowane zwłoki strażnika z bocznego korytarza. Zauważa cię i upuszcza zwłoki. Szykuje się on do ataku... Uciekasz (124) Walczysz (125jni) Kryjesz się w pustej szufladzie (126jni) Strona 124 (Hobbit100) Stwór z otwartym gardłem w stroju sprzątacza i z twarzą pełną blizn sam w sobie przyprawia cię o ciarki. Decydujesz się więc na ucieczkę w stronę, z której przyszedłeś. Jednakże po 50 metrowym sprincie trafiasz tam, skąd już tu uciekłeś - ze ślepego zaułka i jedynym wyjściem w postaci wejścia do rzeźni. Stwór już jest przy tobie. Nie ma więc rady - albo z nim walczysz, albo wracasz do mutanta w rzeźni. Walczysz z mutantem (78) Wracasz do rzeźni (79) Strona 130 (Hobbit100) Niepewnie zgadzasz się na propozycję naukowca wiedząc, że jeszcze tego pożałujesz. W każdym razie naukowiec mówi "Świetnie. Ale uważaj. Rupert to niebezpieczny osobnik. Poza tym jeśli nie wywiniesz się z pomocą w tydzień lub piśniesz choć słówko o Projekcie, wrócimy po ciebie ze ZNACZNIE gorszymi zamiarami. Jednak mamy też dobre wieści - gdy byłeś nieprzytomny, wykorzystaliśmy to i zrobiliśmy na tobie mały eksperyment, dzięki któremu zwiększyliśmy twoją siłę. W każdym razie przed panem tydzień czasu. Powodzenia (tu twoje imię).". Nim zdążyłeś cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zostałeś znienacka uśpiony chloroformem przez strażnika z tyłu. Obudziłeś się później w sypialni w swoim domu na przedmieściach. Jest już ranek. Jako, iż jest już sobota, masz sporo czasu. Ubrałeś się, zjadłeś coś i wyszedłeś na dwór szukać Ruperta. Czekasz do zmroku (144jni) Szwendasz się po mieście (145jni) Uznajesz, że twoje życie nie ma już sensu i wieszasz się (Strona Śmierci) Strona 131 (Hobbit100) Z zaciekawieniem pytasz naukowca, co się stanie, jeśli odmówisz wykonania polecenia. Ten odpowiada "Głupie pytanie ! Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, wsadzimy cię z powrotem do celi, więc lepiej przystań na propozycję.". Mimowolnie więc zgadzasz się. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 130 Strona 132 (Hobbit100) Pytasz naukowca o Ruperta. Ten odpowiada "Chcesz wiedzieć więcej o swoim celu ? Dobra...Rupert był niemieckim arystokratą i lekarzem w XIV wieku. W czasie epidemii Czarnej Śmierci zachorował na nią i w akcie desperacji sprzedał się diabłu. Zabijał dla niego ludzi winnych i niewinnych. W końcu jednak ślad po nim przepadł, kiedy to uciekał w czasie zimy. Jego ciała nie znaleziono, jednakże niedawno w Anglii ludzie poczęli widzieć człowieka kruka. A tak się składa, że Rupert w chwili zaginięcia był ubrany w średniowieczny strój medyka. Nic więc dziwnego, że go mylili z człowiekiem krukiem. I nie martw się, Nie musisz emigrować do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdyż niedawno Ruperta poczęto widzieć właśnie w Warszawie. Tyle chyba powinieneś wiedzieć". Nie pozostało więc nic innego, jak się zgodzić na propozycję naukowca z korzeniami w Niemczech. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 130 Strona 133 (Hobbit100) Pytasz naukowca o ten cały "Projekt". W końcu musisz wiedzieć, z czym masz do czynienia. Naukowiec odpowiada - "Długa historia. Projekt to organizacja stworzona pod koniec lat 90'tych, kiedy to aktywność demonów, psychopatów z piekła rodem i innych dziwów się zwiększyła. Tak mój drogi, te wszystkie dziwy typu Slender czy Jeff są prawdziwe. Międzynarodowy rząd jednak zdołał je zatuszować pod tak zwanymi Creepypastami. Organizacja założona przez bogatego amerykańskiego naukowca, którego imienia nie zdradzę, początkowo nazywała się "Project Murdered", jednak gdy te wszystkie Jeffy, Niny, Jane i inne straszydła stały się nagle tak popularne, zmieniono nazwę na "Project the Killer", przy okazji rozszerzając swe oczy na kraje mniej lub bardziej zapomniane. Od tamtego czasu organizacja tropi wszelakie istoty paranormalne i inne diabelstwa w celu odizolowania ich od normalnych ludzi. Zajmuje się też innymi rzeczami, ale o tych lepiej nie wspominać.". Słowa te cię nawet zaciekawiły i dały przymus do przyjęcia zlecenia. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 130 Strona 134 (Hobbit100) Przestraszony mówisz naukowcowi, że będziesz współpracował. Ten uśmiecha się i mówi "Dzięki", po czym odwołuje strażników. Każe ci iść za nim. Wychodzisz więc z nim z celi i idziecie przez białe laboratorium, gdzie ludzie pracują z elektroniką. W końcu dochodzicie do jakiegoś biura. Wchodzicie tam i siadacie przy biurku. Naukowiec rozpoczyna dyskusję - " A więc panie (tu twoje imię), złapaliśmy cię na próbie ucieczki z naszego więzienia, lecz wiedz, że zamknęliśmy cię tam nie bez powodu. Otóż jest pan jedną z wielu ofiar Schizy zaawansowanego rodzaju. Projekt tropi takich ludzi jak pan i przeprowadza na nich eksperymenty w celu zrobienia z tych halucynacji jakiegoś pożytku,. Na początku chcieliśmy pana...zlikwidować, jednak ja, główny naukowiec Polskiego odłamu Projektu the Killer, postanowiłem dać ci druga szansę. Otóż mój praprzodek ze Średniowiecza Rupert Von Verszrich był seryjnym mordercą na usługach diabła. Jednak niedawne odkrycia wskazują, że morduje on do dziś. Jeśli więc pomoże pan w jego ujęciu, będziesz wolny.". Co odpowiadasz ? "Zgoda" (130) "A jeśli się nie zgodzę ?" (131) "Rupert Von Verszrich ?" (132) "A co to dokładniej Projekt The Killer ?" (133) Strona 135 (Hobbit100) Mówisz im szczerze, że się ich nie boisz. Naukowiec odpowiada - "Oj, a powinieneś...", po czym dwóch strażników rzuca się na ciebie z paralizatorami. Nim zdążyłeś cokolwiek zrobić, ogłuszyli cię. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 140 Strona 137 (Hobbit100) Przycelowywujesz i strzelasz w głowę niczemu nieświadomego strażnika. Strzał przebija mu hełm i wbija się w głowę, powodując niemal natychmiastową śmierć strażnika. Może i go zabiłeś (trochę tego żałujesz), ale czy nie pomyślałeś, że strzał przyciągnie resztę ochrony ? Po chwili do pomieszczenia wpada dwóch uzbrojonych w pistolety strażników. Poddajesz się (39) Otwierasz ogień (180jni) Strona 140 (Hobbit100) Budzisz się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nic przez ten mrok nie widać. Ty sam jesteś przywiązany do jakiegoś krzesła. Siedzisz więc tak przez około godzinę, aż do pokoju wchodzi jakiś "ktoś". Dopiero, gdy osobnik zapalił światło, widzisz więcej - pokój ma brązowe i zniszczone ściany, zaś osobnik - gościu ma 2 metry wzrostu i strój chirurga z maską. "O nie" - myślisz sobie. Przeczytałeś wiele past i wiesz, że zniszczony pokój, człowiek przywiązany do krzesła i chirurg to złe połączenie. Chirurg oprócz tego ma też jakieś gogle przypominające noktowizor i zgniłą skórę w odsłoniętych miejscach. Ten tylko się tobie przez chwilę przygląda, a następnie odwraca się od ciebie i przeszukuje otwartą szafę pełną wszelakich narzędzi tortur. Czujesz, że nie zostało ci już wiele czasu... Próbujesz się wyswobodzić (161jni) Nic nie robisz (162jni) Strona 168 (Dranher) Odpowiadasz "nie". Clown wydaje się całkiem kulturalny, gdyż zamiast zwątpić w twe słowa albo, co gorsza, zaatakować cię, powiedział "Nie? Szkoda.. W takim razie, nie masz po co tu czekać. Jednakże... Zagramy w grę." Słysząc typowe słowa Jigsawa z "Piły", lekko się przestraszyłeś. W tym momencie drzwi za tobą się zamknęły i wchłonęły w ścianę. Nasz klauni-przyjaciel zaczął się cicho śmiać. Twoje serce przyśpiesza tempo. Robisz krok do tyłu. Miejscowy didżej mówi "Nie ma się co bać, odwróć się i wybierz portal." Odwracasz się, prawie nie upadając i widzisz trzy cholerne czerwone jak niebo w Nevadzie portale lewitujące w powietrzu. Clown kontynuuje - "Jeden zaprowadzą cię z powrotem na korytarz, drugi do twojej celi i prawdopodobnie początkowego stanu, a trzeci... Trzeci to niespodzianka.". Wybierasz środkowy portal (173) Wybierasz portal po prawej (174) Wybierasz portal po lewej (175) Strona 170 (Hobbit100) Myślisz, że to była mądra decyzja ? No właśnie nie, gdyż Clown dostał takiego ataku nerwicy, że wyjął znak drogowy i pędem Pędziwiatra rzucił się na ciebie i przyparł do ściany znakiem. Nie wiesz, co on za chwilę zrobi, lecz wiesz, że już go chyba niestety nie uspokoisz. Musisz go zabić - albo ty, albo on. Bijesz go rękoma (181jni) Wsadzasz mu ręce do głowy (182) Strona 172 (MageNatPL) Włączając światło ujrzałeś makabryczny, obrzydliwy widok ciał na hakach, oraz zwłokach które znajdują się na podłodze, ciała zaczęły już gnić. Nagle słyszysz głośny krzyk jakiegoś ogromnego stwora i bieg. Stoisz i nasłuchujesz (186) Kryjesz się pośród zwłok udając martwego. (187jni) Strona 173 (Dranher) Nie oglądając się już za siebie, wybierasz środkowy portal. Po przejściu przez niego czujesz lekki przepływ prądu. Czujesz uśmiech Trinkiego na plecach. W chwili przechodzenia przez portal twoja świadomość się na chwilę wyłącza. Po powrocie do świata żywych znajdujesz się w jakimś biało oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Na ścianach jest narysowana cyfra (2). Nie chcąc jednak wszystkiego powtarzać odwracasz się - portal zniknął. Obracasz się i widzisz krótki korytarz oblepiony styropianem. Nie słyszysz nic z jego strony. Domyślasz się, że jak zostaniesz tutaj dłużej to stanie się coś złego i zginiesz. Idziesz przed siebie, robiąc małe wgniecenia za sobą. Koniec. Trafiasz do małego pomieszczenia z wajchą i zamkniętymi drzwiami. Z wielkim zażenowaniem ciągniesz za nią. Do pomieszczenia trafia jakiś gaz usypiający. Oczywiście tracisz przytomność i pamięć... Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 1 Strona 174 (Hobbit100) Niepewnie przechodzisz przez portal. Czujesz przechodzący przez ciebie prąd. Tracisz też na chwilę świadomość. Kiedy ta jednak wraca, okazuje się, że jesteś w jakimś ciemnym laboratorium rozświetlonym jedynie przez dwie duże zielone komory kriogeniczne. Portal już znikł, więc nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak przejść przez laboratorium. W 4 dużych komorach znajduję się kolejne postacie z universum Krinklesa - agenci MAG. Ich kilkumetrowe, lecz na szczęście nieaktywne cielska cię przerażają. Są to: Agent "Torture", Agent z 10 części Combat i dwóch ochroniarzy Auditora rozwaleni przez Jezusa w 9' części. Nie ma personelu, więc nie zaszkodzi trochę zbadać to dziwne miejsce. To jest też chyba ta "niespodzianka", o której mówił Clown. Majstrujesz przy komorze... Torture (176jni) Ochroniarza Auditora (177jni) Agenta "Cyklopa" (178jni) Lub po prostu stąd wychodzisz (179jni) Strona 175 (Dranher) Wybierasz portal po lewej. Od początku czułeś, że coś cię do niego ciągnie. Wchodzisz powolnym krokiem do świetlistego portalu w ścianie. Światło karze ci zasłaniać oczy rękoma,ponieważ tak razi w oczy. Ani się nie obejrzałeś i pojawiasz się w już znanym ci miejscu - korytarzu pełnym innych cel w kraty. Portal znikł, uniemożliwiając powrót. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 62 Strona 182 (Hobbit100) Przyciśnięty do twardej ściany dopiero teraz zauważasz, że Tricky ma oderwane pół głowy. Dopiero teraz sobie przypominasz, że Hank w piątej części Madness Combat oderwał Clownowi płat czołowy niczym Foxy dziecku w "The Bite of 87". Tu zauważasz słaby punkt psychola. Zniesmaczony wsadzasz rękę do głowy Clowna - jego uścisk osłabł. Wsadzasz więc drugą i po krótkim, lecz zażartym siłowaniu się wyciągasz cały, cholerny mózg Trickiego ! Upadasz razem z jego ciałem na podłogę, po czym wstajesz, wyrzucasz mózg na ziemię obok ciała i przyglądasz się swojemu brutalnemu dziełu. Wiesz jednak, że to niemal pewne, że on powróci w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Przeszukujesz zwłoki Clowna (183jni) Tańczysz do muzyki (w końcu musisz otrzeźwieć) (184) Wychodzisz stąd (185) Strona 184 (Dranher) Postanawiasz tańczyć na orzeźwienie. Akurat muzyka zmieniła się na ''Eminem - Beautiful, ''ale po chwili zamieniła się w coś dziwnego. Śmierć klauna najwidoczniej miała jakieś powiązanie z tym sprzętem... Z głośników zaczęły wydobywać się jakieś szumy. Dziwne szumy, od których od razu zaczęła boleć cię głowa. Ból się nasila, a do szumu dochodzą jakieś szepty... Nie masz zamiary szczeznąć w tym dziwnym miejscu - postanawiasz opuścić pokój, nie chcąc rozwalić sobie głowy od tego szajsu. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 185 Strona 185 (Hobbit100) Jako, iż drzwi za tobą się zamknęły, idziesz bocznymi. Sięgasz po klamkę zakrwawioną ręką, otwierasz drzwi i...Natykasz się na walkę Hanka z Saviorem w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. "Kur..." - myślisz sobie. Trochę za dużo tu universum Madness, czyż nie ? Walka pomiędzy dwoma osobnikami jest zawzięta, co jakiś czas przystępują do walki wręcz, z przerwami na strzelanie do siebie z pistoletów niczym kowboje. Chcesz stąd wyjść, lecz drzwi się za tobą zatrzasnęły (znowu), zaś po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia jest co prawda słabo oświetlony korytarz, lecz boisz się, że próbując do niego dojść staniesz się żywą tarczą dla jednego z psycholi. Pozostaje więc czekać na koniec walki. Czekasz na koniec potyczki (189jni) Obierasz stronę Hanka (190jni) Obierasz stronę Saviora (192jni) A może jednak uda się przebiec do korytarza ? (193jni) Strona 186 (MageNatPL) Stoisz i nasłuchujesz, nagle usłyszałeś huk i z jednego z korytarzy wybiega zmutowana hybryda lwa i dzika, połączonego z wyglądem demona. Stwór podbiega do ciebie ukazując rząd ostrych jak brzytwy zębów... Zostajesz zabity, przechodzisz na stronę śmierci. Strona Śmierci (Hobbit100) Witamy na stronie śmierci ! Będziesz tu lądował po każdym zejściu ze świata. Po wylądowaniu tu masz 2 opcje - zrestartować przygodę lub cofnąć się do momentu, w którym zginąłeś, by móc uniknąć kosy. Mamy też dla ciebie specjalny ranking pokazujący, ile stron zaszedłeś przed śmiercią. Oto on - 3-9 - słabo 10-24 - długo nie wytrzymałeś 25-49 - Mogło być lepiej 50-74 - Przeciętniak 75-199 - nawet nawet 100-149 - Dobrze ! 150-249 - Nawet Jeff by cię nie dopadł :) Strona osiągnięć (Hobbit100) Witaj na stronie osiągnięć ! Tu możesz (W pamięci, a jakże :) zobaczyć twoje zdobyte osiągnięcia. Na dole jest ich lista. Będziesz je zdobywać, przechodząc tą grę ( Ich "poziomy" to brąz, srebro i złoto, a być może pojawi się także platyna). Będzie się ich pojawiało więcej wraz z rozwojem gry. Oto one - Początek... - Zacznij grę - brąz Pierwsza krew - Zabij strażnika - brąz Krytyk kulinarny - Weź się za zupę w celi - brąz The Small Escape - Wydostań się z celi - brąz Przywitaj się z kostuchą - Zgiń - brąz Life is very brutal - Popełnij samobójstwo - brąz Ups... - Zrzy*gaj się na strażnika - brąz Hitman - przebierz się za strażnika - brąz Początkujący strzelec - zdobądź broń palną - brąz Uciekinier - uwolnij się strażnikowi przy rzeźni - srebro Alfons - Uwolnij prostytutkę - brąz Nowy Jason V. - Pokonaj psychopatę - srebro Ciemność...Taa - Umknij Butchowi - srebro Szafki mroku - Otwórz szafki w Pokoju Sprzątaczy - brąz Madness ! - spotkaj Trinkiego the Clowna - srebro Zlecenie - zgódź się pomóc w złapaniu Ruperta - brąz Nowy Wimblenton - Zabij Trickiego - złoto Niesmaczne zagranie - Uśmiechnij się widząc małego klauna w prawym dolnym rogu - brąz Smutek :( - bądź smutny na widok malego klauna - brąz Mop to jednak nie broń - Zaatakuj strażnika mopem z niepowodzeniem - brąz Kategoria:Opowiadania